


第四疗程

by cisan19



Category: 25 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cisan19/pseuds/cisan19





	第四疗程

“你好像很喜欢我们公司的前台。”陈立信斜眼看着给自己解领带的人，蹬掉碍事的皮鞋换上舒适的拖鞋，“我听人说你来了，可我下班你就不见了。”

“他和你很像，不是吗。”

“只是名字像吧。”

堆积如山的工作让他的大脑有些迟钝，却还是敏锐的发现林彦俊话里的漏洞。盯着做完手头动作坦坦荡荡的人，直到人和自己对视才开口道：“你和他上床了？”

 

“拜托，这么短的时间哪有时间在床上啊。”又覆在陈立农耳边轻声道：“我们在厕所。”

“你可别传病给我。”陈立信似乎不是很在意自己老婆和别人乱搞这件事，想了想好像还有什么事没告诉他，“忘了和你说，他是我被老爸派来历练的亲、弟、弟。”

 

“你这种人还有这么清纯的弟弟？”斜眼看了一眼人，林彦俊转身向餐厅走去，“他会抱着我问‘哥哥痛了吗’而不是‘放松点宝贝’，你明白我什么意思吧？”

拿了筷子放在人面前的饭碗上，又讨好的给人夹了一块烧的恰到好处的排骨：“告诉我他的地址，我晚上就不烦你，你的情人也可以带回来。但是有一条——不能动我的衣服和玩具，搞完以后记得换床单，还有……”看了一眼人的表情，“不要传病给我。”

 

“成交。”

 

手机收到地址的短信提示，林彦俊立刻收拾准备去陈立农的公寓里搞一个惊喜，甚至还去浴室里清洗做了扩张。  
哦对，还有一颗小跳蛋。

他算准了今天陈立信不会轻易放自己走，果不其然出来的时候却被陈立信整个拦下：“你就这么迫不及待？”手越过布料感受着微微震动的触感和微张喘息的嘴，语气里也带了些呻吟的意味：“嗯……有一点吧。”

猝不及防被人伸进来的手揉了揉穴口，软了软腿倒在人怀里：“陈立信……你他妈别…别乱摸。”

“我老婆怎么就摸不得了呢。”顺着跳蛋的线又变本加厉的挤进去一个指节和穴里的跳蛋玩着捉迷藏。

“你玩够了就赶紧出去，人家农……农农不知道比你这个王八蛋温柔多少。”

“我突然不想放你走了，怎么办呢老婆。”说着放开人试图把自己早已定型的头发拨下来，“我俩是双胞胎呢，你怎么就不相信我也能这么温柔。”

“你骗鬼呢，你俩要是双胞胎明天的太阳都得打南边出来。”人的手离开后穴就想逃跑，听见这话不免有些好笑，不知道是不是真心的看着陈立信笑了一下，“我说真的，太阳真得从南边出来。”

“我去洗个澡，你等我一下，马上就让你想不明白今天晚上是谁操的你。”陈立信玩心大起，不就是装弟弟嘛，上学的时候干过太多了。

林彦俊也想看看究竟能拿出什么来，翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上等着人去洗澡。当然不可能就这么乖乖的坐着，没一会把自己脱了个精光躺在沙发上双腿翘高把跳蛋调到最高档，拽着线抽插。

咕啾咕啾的声音听起来有些面红耳赤，后穴像个贪吃的小孩吃不到主食，前端不满的就要溢出透明的液体，和要哭不哭的臭屁小孩一个样。

 

“陈立信…你他妈的再不出来…啊……我就自己玩/射出来了啊……”

“来了。”吹的蓬松的头发少了发胶固定后凶狠的样子，这种状态的陈立信他不是没见过，只是…眼神里的东西不一样。

林彦俊歪着头眯眼看了一眼人，这个人在他快高/潮的时候出现真的很不人道，从后穴提出湿淋淋的跳蛋扔在地板上发出沉闷的声响，“你这个发型除了温顺一点，和他完全不一样好吗。”

“你再看看。”陈立信换上一个弟弟的经典眯眼笑，性格原因他很少做这种糖果系的可爱表情，可真要揪起来看的话，其实没什么漏洞。

“好了我今天晚上不去就是了，陈立信你要上我你他妈就给我……农农？”林彦俊软着腿从沙发上跑到人边上扑在陈立信怀里后伸手摩挲着人的眉眼，“这个表情，你不戴眼镜还真是像。”

“所以，老婆。”陈立信将人打横抱起，“我和他差不多诶，温柔一点我也会的。”

“那今天晚上先试用期。”抱着人的脖子索吻，攻击性的吻和平时无异，林彦俊伸手给了陈立信后颈一巴掌，“黄牌警告。”

 

“知道了老婆。”

 

陈立信做足了前戏，磨的林彦俊恨不得把人压在床上自己动，准备行动的时候却被人按着手腕固定在床上，“你他妈是不是不行，不给我的话我就去…嗯…去找农农了。”

“我行不行阿俊试一下就知道了。”伸手弹了一下人挺立的乳头表示不满，身下人又软了几分。

双腿缠上人的腰白了他一眼，怎么忘了这人吃软不吃硬，捏着嗓子音调又媚了些，“老公～进来啊……好想要老公进来…”

 

终于被人填满，林彦俊在床上舒服的喟叹：“好大……”

“哥哥痛了吗。”陈立信捏了捏人腰间的软肉等着人适应，又在衣服遮不住的脖颈侧面留下一个深深的吻痕。

“操，陈立信你恶不恶心。”感受着他的动作，却在说话的时候被恶意的恶心的抖了抖身体。

“我们声音挺像的吧，怎么我说就恶心了。”陈立信有些委屈，温温柔柔的吻上他的唇，他的敏感点再清楚不过，慢慢研磨着那块他全身的开关。

“一样一样，陈立信你他妈…嗯…别这样……”慢慢扭着腰配合着人的动作，做过太多次的身体似乎已经不用经过大脑，自己就开始想方设法让自己更舒服。

抽插的速度逐渐加快，身下人和往常一样只溢出些许破碎却足够诱惑。

“慢点…啊……你他妈给我快点…老公…要哪里……要到了…嗯……”

陈立信最后射在了林彦俊里面，抽出来的时候还带出些许透明有泡沫感和米青色的混合液体。

 

把他抱在怀里感受久违的温存，高潮后的林彦俊多少有些神志不清，食指在人胸口画着圈喃喃道：“他和你以前真的好像，还会懵懵懂懂的和我说哥哥里面好紧。”

“我也能说。”陈立信下床把人抱起来去浴室清理，手指进去引导着液体流出。

 

仔细的帮他洗了澡，最后坐在床边帮人吹头。

 

“我想像以前一样好好爱你。”陈立信把人抱进怀里，感受着人似乎又细了些的腰。

“我不同意。”顺势抱上他的腰，又在人胸口蹭了蹭：“反正是你弟，没病。”

“弟弟也不行，你是我不能和别人共享的人。”

“现在哪个你我都舍不得了……”本就音调不重的话在吹风机的轰鸣声中消散。

陈立信什么也没听清。

 

头发被吹干，林彦俊站起来去给陈立信热牛奶。

“今天要甜一点的？”  
“想要和阿俊一样甜的。”陈立信忽然玩心大起，学陈立农重重软糯的台湾腔说话。

林彦俊在厨房愣了一下，手一抖在还冒着热气的牛奶中放了整勺的糖。  
还真是……一模一样。

 

-  
今晚的梦很轻，总梦到从前那些风吹一吹雨落一落就就消失不见的从前。

 

“阿俊——我们结婚吧。”陈立农笑眼弯弯，对着林彦俊单膝跪了下去。

“好。”

两个人连夜飞回台湾领了证，甚至还没有见过家长。  
意外的是坦白的时候竟然两边都没有受阻，甚至还为他们举行了一场小型的婚礼。

他和陈立农恋爱，和陈立农结婚。  
他也和陈立信结婚，和陈立信恋爱。

梦里身边人的装扮变来变去，却总是相似的轮廓。  
算起来的时间却也总是和陈立信相处的时间多一些。  
_

 

“阿俊……再睡一会好不好，昨天第一天很累内。”陈立农在被子里挣扎着，林彦俊拉开窗帘又拉开陈立农蒙在头上的被子。

收起床头昨晚喝剩的半杯甜牛奶，把人从床上拽起来：“农农要起来咯。”

“那……要阿俊亲一下。”陈立农闭着眼等人给自己一个早安吻。  
附在人唇上一个浅浅的吻，“好了哦。”

被人拽着手跌在怀里，牛奶竟也没撒出去一滴，和人交换了一个温柔缱绻的吻后才意犹未尽的放开人：“阿俊真甜。”

“陈立农别说了快去洗澡——”  
“知道了知道了，阿俊你怎么又害羞了。”

 

“彦俊，在家里乖乖的。”陈立信看着正在给自己打领带的人。  
“赶紧，我还等着去找我的农农。”领带被熟练的打好，把人转过去打开门就推着往外走。  
“我弟也不行。”陈立信转身把人推进家门吻上人的侧颈又留下一个深深的吻痕，“我得让他知道你是谁的人。”

“你他妈的……”明明是温温柔柔的人面对陈立信的时候总是忍不住爆粗口。  
“我走了。”陈立信不由得心情大好，又轻吻了一下他的唇干净利落的带上门走了。

 

走到窗边看着人走到楼下上了等候已久的车，林彦俊的电话准时响起：“今天是陈立农还是陈立信？”

“陈立信。”

“啊，他最近出镜率挺高的。”那边的声音不以为意，带着些冷血的意味。

 

“我怕…陈立农有一天回不来。”

“会有那么一天的。”那边的声音停顿了一下，“他们两个只能留下一个，这点你比我清楚。”

 

“我觉得自然选择总比让你亲自做出决定要好接受的多。”王子异把脚搭在办公桌上，无聊的把玩着手里的核桃。

 

“我知道。”声音里甚至也带了些哽咽。

 

“不过我现在更好奇你的情感状态。”王子异把脚放下来，拿起笔就准备记录：“那么你本人，现在是更希望那个人的意识留下来呢。”

 

“陈立……农。”

“你犹豫了。”王子异总是这样，一针见血的指出问题。

“可我还是希望他。”

“我不想失去他…们。”林彦俊犹豫了一下，从床边走到沙发上坐下。

 

“陈立信…现在是不应该存在在的，他得把我的陈立农还给我。”是很难过的选择没错，可总是得要做出一个选择。

“这个答案太理性了，我想知道你感性的答案。”

“今天的情况已经告诉王医生你了，我这边还有些事情要忙就先挂电话了。”  
干净利落的挂断了电话，去厨房清洗昨晚喝剩的牛奶杯。

 

早饭吃的匆忙，把吃剩的早点一滴不剩的倒进垃圾桶。  
一直阴郁着的天看起来快晴了，有些过去有必要做出选择后挑个晴好的天气埋葬，或者被埋葬。

 

 

林彦俊认识陈立农的时候就知道他有一个双胞胎哥哥，陈立信，却甚至在两个人的婚礼上都没出现。

他还记得自己的原话，“你哥怎么这个时候也不过来。”

“他比较忙啦，贺卡已经送到了。”

可笑的是到那个时候甚至也完全没有起疑，甚至期待着和这个哥哥的第一次见面。

直到婚礼晚上被陈立农的妈妈悄悄拉在一边谈话。  
“那个……彦俊啊，关于农农的有些事，我们觉得你还是知道比较好。”

妈妈把陈立农的事情和盘托出，从优秀哥哥的意外去世到不断对着镜子练习哥哥表情的故事，到后来身体里忽然出现哥哥的人格，再到他们都以为他已经被治愈的时候，最好哥哥的同学颤抖着给她打电话说，陈立信回来了。

她瞒着这个秘密太久，久到有时候连她自己也分不清自己的记忆是否出现了误差，他的大儿子是不是从来就没有死掉。

又说如果陈立信占据身体的时候一定要小心，农农的爸爸甚至为他们在自家的两个相距甚远的楼盘里弄来两套户型和装修都一模一样的房子。

 

他也还记得自己当时的原话，“我爱他，就爱他的所有。”  
可也没说要爱他哥。

 

“可信信真的像是完全活过来了一样。”陈立农妈妈握紧林彦俊的手，“农农不想他出来的时候是可以稍微控制一点的，也请你务必帮我们保守这个秘密。他可以被治愈，但是我们都没有办法承担那个不确定的结果。”

 

结婚以后林彦俊听从陈立农妈妈的话，辞职在家照顾着家里，明明没什么可照顾的，却总是被说拜托这种话。

陈立农的爸爸拿出来了自己和陈立信的结婚证，就能在在陈立信不明所以的时候和自己绑在一起，断片这种事在两兄弟之间，经常发生。

两个人的记忆都互相影响着对方的记忆，因此只有最亲近的人才会在长久的相处中觉出端倪。从前是陈立农的父母，后来是林彦俊，连陈立信的秘书都是三个月一换。

也是因为这个原因，陈立农妈妈才确定陈立信才会毫无意外的爱上他，就像他的弟弟一样。

可什么时候发现自己对陈立信感情变化的呢。  
大概是你一次接吻，第一次上床，第一次感受到除了温柔以外的性爱的风格以后。  
他们结婚，他们恋爱。  
他们玩着捉迷藏。

 

似乎能听见当年在陈立信耳边呼啸而过的汽车鸣笛声，林彦俊躺在床上，准备睡一个回笼觉。  
年幼的男孩无助的转过头看着来不及躲避的车头，林彦俊伸手想要把年幼的陈立信抱在怀里却扑了个空。  
不要——  
坐起来揉了揉眼睛，手机上显示已经十点，蹬上拖鞋开始准备中午的午餐。

 

中午回来的是陈立农。

“阿俊——”

总是这样，人还没到，就先在外面喊自己，明明是指纹锁，偏偏硬要等着林彦俊去给他开门。又一定要刚进门整个的吧人抱在怀里，“阿俊要多吃一点，太瘦了可不好。”

“知道了——”从人怀里挣脱出来，在人脸侧留下一个重重的吻，却不小心被人看到早上陈立信留下的吻痕。

“这里……”陈立农拽人住丝毫没有发现异样并且准备牵着自己吃饭的手，摸了摸位置显眼的吻痕，“是我弄的吗？”

“你今天早上自己弄的，你又忘了？”林彦俊如今对兄弟俩撒谎眼睛都不带眨一下的，更何况他还以为林彦俊还没有发现自己的秘密。

 

“走了走了去吃饭了。”无视人僵掉的表情拉过人的手，意味深长的十指相扣。

 

只是抱着心爱的人睡了十来分钟并不能缓解疲惫，陈立农抱着人不愿意撒手，“我哥最近很烦，一点点小事都要麻烦我，今天下午更是逃班去了。”

 

“你乖乖的，等下我去帮你买草莓牛奶。”

“我想让阿俊陪我。”

“你不能学着你哥逃班，你老爸发现要骂我的。”林彦俊把陈立农的头发揉乱又整理好，从人怀里挣脱出去又被大力怪拽了回来。

 

“陈立农——”

“阿俊——我就歇半天。”陈立农下垂的狗狗眼盯着林彦俊，牵带出些委屈的情绪。

“我去给你爸说一声。”败下阵来，林彦俊走到房间外的门廊打电话。

 

“拜托彦俊了，这种事以后你看着办就行，另外王医生说已经是第四疗程，根据现有数据的推论，其中一个…准确的说是农农，过不了多久就会……消失。”  
陈爸爸明白，无论消失的是哪个这么些年都是偷来的幸福，从死神强硬镰刀下夺来的美好，却总不能一直这样下去。

 

“过不了多久就……消失吗。”悄悄回头看了一眼对着窗户打呵欠的陈立农，眼眶没预兆的就红了起来，匆匆挂了电话丢掉手机就扑在陈立农怀里。

 

“农农…陈立农……”  
求你不要消失好不好。  
我们夏天的约定还没实现不是吗。

 

“欸——阿俊怎么啦。”陈立农弯眼笑了一下把人紧紧抱在怀里安慰着，双手抚过他一弯腰就脊骨凸显的背部，“阿俊这么瘦，以后可要多吃点。”

“陈立农。”林彦俊忽然从人怀里抬起头，发红的眼眶中明亮的瞳仁紧紧盯着他的眼睛，“做吗。”

“阿俊到底怎么了，你告诉我好不…唔……”话还没说完就被他柔软的唇缄口，反应过来后也温柔的回应着人的吻。

“你告诉我你在就好。”林彦俊不知怎的又哭了起来，在人颈侧的相同位置留下一个深深的吻痕，“以后，包括但不限于下辈子你要只喜欢我一个人。”

 

“阿俊我在。”  
“陈立农，只喜欢林彦俊。”

 

缱绻细致的扩张后，陈立农终于整根没入，“哥哥里面还和以前一样紧。”

“阿俊不哭，我以后不说这种话了。”陈立农语毕低头看人才发现他不知道什么时候开始是一副要哭不哭的样子，以为是自己说了什么不该说的话，忙着吻掉人的泪珠道歉。

林彦俊很少主动，今天却主动做起了骑乘式，前所未有的深度和快感让他动了两下就没了力气。

“农农……你动一动。”林彦俊趴在陈立农身上喘着粗气，真的好累。

 

“那阿俊我来了哦……”陈立农翻身将人压在身下，大开大合的抽插，一下一下的顶在他的敏感点上。

“哈…嗯……”原本攥紧床单的手拉过陈立农的手十指相扣。

“陈立农…农农……立农……”林彦俊像是要把这辈子的名字都念完。

 

对于在上面的陈立农，爱人在做/爱的时候深情喊着自己的名字无异于强效催/情剂，顶弄的速度加快，一下一下的像是顶在林彦俊的心口。

快感堆积，只是抚摸了一下人的前端就颤抖着射了出来，“啊……农农射里面……”

“你确定吗，等下还要清理的。”陈立农有些不确定。

人还在习惯性的撞击着敏感点，性/器有逐渐抬头的趋势，“嗯…确定……”

 

心满意足的得到人的全部。

仍是闭着眼抱人不愿意撒手，“农农……我好爱你……”

“阿俊，我也爱你。”轻吻了一下他红肿的唇。

“我们过两天去旅行吧。”林彦俊窝在他怀里不愿意出来，“就从我们第一次相遇的地方开始。”

“好。”

 

YOU ARE IN LOVE.  
TRUE LOVE.

 

林彦俊给陈爸爸打了一通电话就和陈立农踏上了旅途。

说起来也不算是突兀，两个人其实结婚的时候就提出了这个想法，被无限期的推迟又被忽然提上日程。

好在陈立农总是惯着他，确定工作上的事没问题以后就高高兴兴的享受着旅程。

“我哥真的很讨厌，我和老爸说要给自己放假，他就偏偏也要放假去歇。”陈立农把行李箱的拉杆扣下，发出清脆的响声，牵着林彦俊的手抱怨着。

两个人的行李很少，少到只有一个行李箱的换洗衣物和洗漱用品，还有一只不大不小的新款单反——林彦俊当天下午刚刚去买的，为此还在网上偷偷看了摄影入门。

“我知道阿俊看了摄影教程，我会好好当一个合格的模特的。”说着还对着人做了一个自以为帅气实则蠢蠢的表情，林彦俊也不知道怎么想的，大脑还没有反应过来的时候就伸手抬起相机按下快门。

 

留住的绮丽光影总是短暂，不过好在总有迹可循。

 

房门被打开时候的滴声很清脆，解放了两个长途跋涉的恋人，没力气拥吻只牵着手双双躺在床上享受着静谧。

陈立农拿起手机看了一眼，虽然是九点的清晨却还是忍不住的困意，捏了捏人的手心，“阿俊，我们睡一会，好不好。”

 

“陈立农你这样真的很像一只猪诶。”  
“猪没有我可爱，阿俊。”

 

安安静静的呆在人怀里等人呼吸平稳，偷偷从人怀里退出来跑出去拿了相机偷拍人的睡颜。

看到心满意足的成片后又给电池充上了电，又返回床上，虽然毫无睡意，但人温暖又有安全感的怀抱不待着着实有些浪费。

他只祈祷这段时间陈立信不要出现，至少留给他一个还算完整的回忆。

 

“阿俊怎么比猪还贪睡。”林彦俊是被吻醒的，还没来得及睁眼就听见耳边陈立农抱怨的话。

“这不是醒了。”捏了捏陈立农的脸颊，下床洗了漱就推着陈立农向外走。

“诶诶诶阿俊不要推。”说着就讲人放在身后的手握住放在身前，人也转了个圈跑到了怀里。

“走了走了。”陈立农见林彦俊脖子上挂着的相机着实有些沉，试图接过来自己拿着却被人的手拦下，“我是摄影师，这位模特麻烦自觉一点。”

“好好好。”

 

“诶这家卤肉饭还在。”  
点了两份一模一样的饭，和从前一样的配置，对面的人也一样。

“陈立农等下先不要动。”林彦俊忽然想起来了什么抬起相机就对着他的脸拍了一张，慌乱中不知道按错了什么键。

“这个怎么拍不上内。”林彦俊说着就把镜头对准陈立农的脸又试了一次。

“我看看。”从人手里接过，对着人的脸又按了两下快门却还是失败。

 

“你们好像……调到了录制模式。”在他们旁边吃饭的客人似乎是懂些门道的。

 

得，出丑了。

 

“陈立农你走前面。”

“陈立农你拉着我！”

“咔嚓。”

 

“陈立农抬头闭眼。”

“咔嚓。”

 

林彦俊像是一个敬职敬业的摄影师，陈立农也是一个任劳任怨的模特。

午后的阳光极好，像是上帝布光的完美摄影之旅的开始。

又走过从前常走的路，边是少说有五六十年的树，阳光透过树叶间的缝隙在地上留下重叠的实心圆，陈立农穿着简单的白色T恤现在那里遮挡一部分光线，暗色的眸子被照亮成浅色，“陈立农看着镜头笑一下！”

乖乖照做后走到人身边牵上人的手，“明明阿俊的脸也很好看，只拍我很不公平内。”

“走了走了，马上到那里了。”林彦俊愣了一下躲开人的话题。

 

海风叫嚣着，像是不满这些年的不告而别。

陈立农冒险似的脱了鞋跑到海里，“阿俊——”  
林彦俊适时的举起相机记录这一幕，“陈立农——”

“我喜欢你——”

“陈立农，只喜欢林彦俊——”

 

“陈立农，盯镜头不要笑！”

“可我看着阿俊没有办法不笑欸。”

 

海风吹的湿咸味道弥漫着，干脆脱了鞋在沙滩上一起狂奔，金黄色的沙粒粘在被海水浸湿的脚上，随着步伐带出的一些散沙。  
今天是来得及纪念的限定十八岁。

 

回到酒店才有空抽出时间看一眼手机，却收到王子异的短信，“我们明天要回去。”去……做最后的确认和疗程收尾。

心忽然的痛了起来，连呼吸都在牵动着痛觉神经，明明早该知道是这个结果，但真的到前夜的时候仍旧会难过。  
清楚，明白，但无法接受。

“我们今天早上才到欸——”陈立农拖着长音不愿意。

 

“陈立农，我们今晚过生日，好不好。”林彦俊忽然拽着陈立农的手臂撒娇。

“可我跟阿俊的生日都还没到欸。”

“就要。”

“我们去买蛋糕。”

 

林彦俊选了一个草莓蛋糕，没有多余的装饰，上面铺满草莓的那种。

“阿俊！”刚到酒店打开蛋糕陈立农就趁林彦俊不注意在人鼻尖上抹上了一点奶油。

“好啊陈立农，你给我等着。”顺着就在蛋糕上抹了一下追着人报仇。

毕竟身高还是有点用处的，林彦俊怎么追也追不上，索性喊了一声，“陈立农你给我停下！”

 

陈立农立马停下。

 

林彦俊却没及时刹住，整个人连带着鼻尖手尖的奶油都撞进了陈立农怀里。又在人怀里蹭了两下，确认蹭上了以后就蹦着跑回蛋糕旁高高兴兴的插蜡烛。

“这个店给的蜡烛好多。”陈立农看着林彦俊数着蜡烛个数的时候鼻尖残留的奶油觉得莫名可爱，不由自主的低下头吻了人的鼻尖。

 

“那我们就都点完。”

 

林彦俊给陈立农带上一顶寿星的小尖帽，把灯关上给正在许愿的人拍了一张。

 

两个人一起吹灭满蛋糕的蜡烛。

分切蛋糕的时候林彦俊忽然驴头不对马嘴的说了一句，“陈立农，你知道nice to meet you什么意思吗。”

“很高兴认识你？”陈立农回答了一个英文课本上的标准答案，然后在林彦俊嘴里塞进一个草莓。

 

“直译过来就是遇见你真美好。”林彦俊咽下草莓，盯着陈立农的眼睛，“很奇怪吧，可以做最开始认识的时候打招呼的话，也可以做最后告别时候的话。”

“我和阿俊还有很长的时间，不急着说这些话。”陈立农吞下一口蛋糕。

 

“我爱你，陈立农。”  
“我爱你，林彦俊。”

 

林彦俊坚持在上床前洗澡，陈立农就在沙发上摆弄着相机。

“陈立农，你刚刚和我说话了吗？”林彦俊似乎听到有人说话的声音，伸手关掉淋浴询问。

“没有。”

“哦，那是我听错了。”

浴室中的水声继续，人却不在水下，而是跑去一边给自己坐着扩张。微凉的润滑剂和着手指被挤入后穴，太过心急无可避免的带来一丝痛意，空闲下来的一只手抚摸着乳尖试图转移注意力。

扩张到三指，抽插时已经可以轻松出入的状态，身体上的水已经被晾干，围上浴巾就找到站在床边的人索吻。

 

陈立农对林彦俊向来是有求必应，这次却也被林彦俊的过分热情吓到，“阿俊……不急，我们有的是时间。”

 

人却跪在身下含住自己的性器，伸手揉着两个囊袋，时不时舌尖掠过那个小眼。

心急的站起来，还差点倒在地上幸好被陈立农及时扶住，背对着人晃了晃扩张过分欲求不满还在一张一合的后穴：“陈立农……进来……”

林彦俊今天似乎是做了一个领导者的角色，对人不断发号施令。

“你……”陈立农把人掰过来，强迫人和自己对视，哭过的眼眶还泛着红。

 

“陈立农……”林彦俊现在完全不能和人对视，一旦对视就会暴露的面目全非，在人的面前溃不成军。

“到底怎么了。”陈立农见人要哭不哭的表情有些紧张。

 

见人没有说话的想法又温温柔柔的吻上人的唇，“阿俊不想说的话可以不说，我会等着阿俊。”

“唔……”干脆手脚并用挂在他身上，“去…去床上。”

 

 

温暖的手指重新进入，抠挖着找到林彦俊的敏感点。

“嗯……哪里……”  
“是这里吗？”  
“是…是……”

“我进来了。”有了人自己的扩张进去的很轻易，“哥哥里面还和以前一样紧。”

“不要叫哥哥…叫…叫我的名字……”

 

“阿俊，我好喜欢你啊。”

 

“慢…慢点……”他的力气着实有些大，在柔软的大床上被顶弄的像一叶浮萍，似乎只有抓住人撑在床上的手臂才能获取安宁。

乳尖被人吮吸着，快感成倍累积，在顶弄到敏感点的时候呻吟也都上升了几个调，不故意顶在那里，只是经过的时候却被刺激的浑身颤抖着抱的更紧。

“陈立农——”被人操弄着就要到达高潮，他似乎也是有感应一样不断顶着自己的敏感点。

“阿俊真好吃。”

“射里面……”

“都听阿俊的。”

 

高潮过后林彦俊就昏睡过去，再醒来的时候已经被清理的干干净净在人怀里。身边的人似乎是睡着了，虽然很困却不愿再睡下去，刚从他怀里抬起头就被发现。

“阿俊醒了？”

“嗯，醒了。”

 

“我们喝一杯吧。”林彦俊提议，午夜的红酒游离在清澈透明的高脚杯中，冒着醉酒的风险说出被认为是醉话的真话。  
其实是最真的真话。

 

“阿俊……有想过喜欢上另外一个人吗。”不愿面对却不得不提起的问题。

“没有。”

“那……和我长得一模一样的人呢。”

“你知道我今天为什么一直叫你陈立农不是平时昵称吗。”林彦俊不问反答，因为他问出的这个问题对于他目前的情况来说确实不是一个回答的好时机。

“因为错过了今天，我以后就很少有机会喊你的名字了。”

“原来你都知道。”陈立农咽下一口红酒，回味还有些醇厚的木香，“其实我也不是很清楚究竟发生了什么，可我不想伤害我哥，也舍不得你。”

“做决定不是一件容易的事情。”林彦俊定定地盯着陈立农手中的红酒。

“我想都没想过我拥有的只是这身体一半使用权。”陈立农看着林彦俊低垂的眉目，“没遇到你之前我甚至想着我和我哥差距这么大，我真的消失了也没关系。”

“可遇见你以后我总想能多用这双眼看你一分钟我就赚了一分钟，也没想过你会同意我的求婚。然后我就和我哥商量，能不能让我再多呆一点时间，能不能让我们在一起的时间多些。”

“这世界上又被我们生生逼出了一个林彦俊，不过好在这个疗程就是将你们变成一个人。我知道我哥的性格，他会比我对你好，至少不会像我一样……差点不告而别。”

陈立农靠近着把林彦俊抱在怀里后将头伸进人的脖颈中深吸一口，像是在做最后的告别。

“这世界上没人能代替你。”  
“你是我独一无二的陈立农。”

“谢谢你啊，阿俊。”陈立农像是笑了一下，却将泪滴落在人肩膀上，“你也是我陈立农的独一无二。”

 

“王医生和我说自然选择的结果大家都不会太伤感，我和我哥已经达成了共识，两个人都不争抢，等着自然选择的结果。”

“陈立农……不要再说了。”林彦俊将红酒一口饮尽后把人抱的更紧，空空的酒杯顺着林彦俊拥抱的动作轻轻落在厚厚的地毯上，爱人明明就近在眼前，却没有下一个这样的夜晚秉烛夜谈拥抱做/爱。

陈立农做不到开口劝林彦俊和陈立信在一起，凭什么呢？我的爱人。

“我好爱好爱阿俊啊……可我现在…已经没有资格了。”陈立农把人从怀里撑起来和自己对视，“我已经没有资格爱你了啊……”

 

“那，陈立农，我们这样说。”林彦俊盯着陈立农的眼眶似有水汽萦绕像是做了一个很大的决定，“Nice to meet you.”

“林彦俊，Nice to meet you.”

 

我做好了和你共度一生的准备，可我的命运是陪你走过这段旅途，走到这里，我们不说再见，也总要面对分别。  
幸好他十八岁时候爱着的人，也用同样的炽热爱着自己，可他们都没有办法回到十八岁或者撑到八十岁。

 

You can hear it in the silence.

 

过程无论多痛苦繁复，结果不过是一句话的事情，是一个死刑犯在忐忑不安的等待着宣判死刑的日期。

就像他此刻坐在家里空无一人的沙发上，等着死神的宣判结果。

 

You can see it when the lights out.

 

三天。  
一周。  
收尾治疗比想象中的久。

 

在陈立信回来的路上就从王医生那里了解到最后的人选，关上门将自己封闭，却没注意到不知何时响起的开门声。

 

陈立信在门外听着人的啜泣呜咽，手放在门把手上犹豫了两下却还是放下。

不是因为陈立农，不是吧？

 

“彦俊。”陈立信等人没了声音后才悄悄打开房门，却看到人窝在床上哭没力气到睡着。

把人放平盖好被子后坐在床边隔着温水浸湿的毛巾摩挲着人的眉眼，你不知道我们是一个人，对吗。

 

“唔……”迷迷糊糊的睁开了眼，在昏暗中寻找着熟悉的身影，翻个身摸到人温热的身体才安心下来。

抬起人的手臂放在腰间缩在他怀里，“农…你不喜欢我了，睡觉都不抱我了……”

本就没睡熟的人听见第一个字的时候更是直接在昏暗中睁开眼，却也没多语，缓缓闭上眼后轻轻在人头顶落下一个吻，又缩了缩手将人贴的更近。

 

往事不可追，来日不可待。  
能被紧紧抱在怀里的，只有你了。

 

“陈立……信！”林彦俊是被窒息感弄醒的，被人像八爪鱼一样圈在怀里不能动弹，连胳膊也抬不起来。

“彦俊……太早了。”陈立信窝在人颈窝蹭了蹭，像是还在赖床不想起床的小孩一样撒着娇。

“不是，我有点呼吸不了……”

 

陈立信这才反应过来，轻笑了一下后松开人翻身下床去洗漱。  
睁开眼朦朦胧胧的看着人的背影，“你不是嫌早嘛……”

“我想给彦俊做早饭。”他以前没能完成的事，就由我来完成吧。

 

浴室的水声响起来后有五分钟林彦俊才像突然反应过来一样睁开眼望向房门，有一瞬间的恍惚。

今天几号了，怎么这人还像没事人一样在自己面前晃来晃去…昨天……昨天！

猛的清醒后又是瞬间后的释然，走了啊。  
就这么不见了。

 

我们好好告别过，可昨晚相拥而眠的迹象有些模糊，分不清半梦半醒间喊出的究竟是谁的名字。

我该忘了你的。

根据科学推论七个月以后我会只记得你的好，十八个月以后只会记得我们一起经历的心动瞬间，而二十六个月以后，你在我的记忆里，就会只剩下一个模糊不清的影子。

因为从今往后关于我们的记忆，只会消减，不会再增加。  
或许有。  
但更多可能性的是没有。

 

“彦俊可以再睡一会。”陈立信洗好出来门响的一瞬间林彦俊闭上眼假装睡觉。

感觉脚步声走近后唇上落下轻轻一吻，随后又走远。

 

那我该好好忘了你吗。  
该。  
不然岂不是太便宜你了。

 

阿俊——  
彦俊啊

 

“彦俊啊。”陈立信把人拦在浴室门口，等人出来后就交换了一个深情炽热的吻。

“唔……”

“早安吻，彦俊还满意吗。”陈立信放开人，牵着人的手走到床边坐下帮人吹头。

“还可以啦。”不知怎的就红了脸，情绪被牵动的很乱，身体反应也是顺其自然的行为，来不及思考是否、应该发生就存在的意识。

意识。吹风机的声音有些大，大到扰乱了林彦俊的思路，只感受着人的手指穿过湿漉漉头发缝隙之间留下的风声。

声音确实有些大，这个吹风机应该是用了好几年了。  
什么时候买的呢，好像是和陈立农住在一起以后一起买的第一件东西。

啊，怎么又想到他了。

 

“什么嘛，陈总做饭不刷碗的吗。”林彦俊帮着把餐盘端到厨房，却瞥见水龙头下的一众餐具，甚至还有昨天晚上喝剩的牛奶杯。

“陈总帮老婆订的洗碗机今天就到。”

“陈总很有钱是不是。”

“陈总就比较喜欢宠老婆。”

林彦俊忽然就楞了一下，“陈立信你真的很会欸。”

 

分别的时候没了像小动物标记所属物的幼稚行为，只是轻轻吻了一下就干脆利落的带上门走了。  
不再有电话铃声响起，因为治疗已经结束。

 

都是成年人，带着一点点恻隐之心的爱也不过分，也都该有些温和理智控制的感情和不用说出口的秘密。  
好聚好散四个字，控制着感性思维。

 

手心里相机的内存卡被攥紧，犹豫着是否要扔掉。

不该。  
我们不该这样悄无声息的结束。

 

打开电脑看着点开文件夹的缩略图，却突然发现文件夹里多出来的一个视频。  
不应该啊，好像只因为意外录过一个视频。

 

颤抖着手打开多出来的那个长达十分钟的视频，却在人叫出自己名字的瞬间合上电脑。  
“阿俊……”

 

我怎么可能这么快就决定要忘记你。  
哪怕隔着屏幕你叫一叫我的名字也会像初次遇见时候一样心狂跳。

 

重新打开电脑看着人一早录好的视频，背后嘈杂的水声和环境，明明就是那天晚上自己洗澡时候录的视频。

你真傻啊陈立农，我明明已经决定忘记你了。

 

“总之阿俊啊，我哥和我是稍微有些不一样啦，但他哪里都比我好一点，哪里都更优秀一点。”  
“不会像我一样傻傻的让你生气，忙起来也会忘了告诉你不要担心。最重要一点，我哥口音比我轻很多又很凶，所以不会有很多人觉得他可爱而喜欢他。”

“我觉得我做不到亲口让你和我哥在一起，那就只能说说他的好咯。”

陈立农在视频里笑的就像他们初次见面，软糯的台湾腔说着自我介绍，“大家好，我是来自台湾的陈、立、农。”

 

“我是真的真的，很喜欢你。”  
那就不要走啊笨蛋。  
就算他哪里都比你好，可他哪里会变成我的农农啊。

 

已经做不到完整的爱一个人了。  
他们两个人身上都有对方的影子。

 

林彦俊在跑步机上跑的大汗淋漓，满脑子的思绪仍旧混乱。  
想来想去终究是和陈立农的感情深一些。

 

-  
“彦俊——”陈立信准时推开家门，热气腾腾的饭菜冒着热气，餐桌边的人腮帮鼓鼓的，瞪大眼睛看着来人迅速咽下，紧张到噎着自己以后拿起旁边的水杯猛灌水。

“以后饿的话就不用等我了。”陈立信皱着眉坐在他旁边帮他顺气，“我说真的。”

 

“知道了……嗝”

“陈立信你不要笑！…嗝”

“淦……嗝”

 

“彦俊喝口水。”陈立信憋着笑把自己的水推给他。

“你要是想笑就笑吧，我看你憋着挺难受的。”止住了嗝才瞪了一眼人。

 

“彦俊你真的好可爱。”  
“吃饭还堵不住你的嘴。”

 

陈立信下午又仗着疗程刚刚结束翘班，明明是午休却硬是抱着林彦俊睡到下午三点。

“农农…去开下门嘛…我好困……”  
“阿俊……”

 

一阵窸窸窣窣后人又回到自己身边，熟悉的温度不自觉的想要靠近。

“阿俊…好喜欢你啊……”耳边似乎是响起熟悉的声音，忍不住又向人怀里缩了缩，感受着他的心跳。

“再睡一会好不好……”  
“好。”

 

陈立农把人从怀里悄悄脱离一些以便能更清晰的看清爱人的睡颜，爱人，可能是我最后一次这么称呼你。

哪怕静静地看着你三两分钟冒这个险都值得。  
真好啊，身边这个睡着的人，可是我…最最喜欢的人呢。

 

陈立信……别闹。

林彦俊把头再次埋进人怀里，隔着睡衣颤抖的睫毛并不会被发现。  
阿俊……明明是那个人才会叫的亲昵称呼。

就当是做了一场梦，稍稍想通之后就不再犹豫一下伸手揽过人的腰，蹭了蹭人的怀抱。

 

“彦俊……”陈立信忽然唤着人的名字将人叫醒。  
“嗯……？”朦胧的从怀里抬起头，却被人牵着手感受着下身的炽热。

 

“彦俊帮帮我？”说着就要俯身压上林彦俊。

“唔……好啦。”伸手揉了揉太阳穴，翻身到床头柜里拿出润滑剂。

毕竟在陈立信这里的人设是欲求不满呢，不然怎么把两个人引在同一个维度里。

 

“我来。”陈立信在人错愕的目光中从人手里接过润滑剂。

 

“怎么？为什么这样看着我。”不等人回答就将他的唇擒住吮吸着，将回答和呻吟一并吞下。

指尖和穴口都涂了润滑剂，只挤进一个指节扔觉得拥挤，缓缓抽插着等着人适应，空闲出的一只手在人胸前作乱。

“嗯……陈立信你……再进来一…啊……”话还没说完人就迫不及待的打了个措手不及，偏偏后穴稍微绞了一下抽插的手指，指尖就好巧不巧的碰到自己的敏感点。

 

“碰到彦俊的敏感点了吗。”陈立信朝着方向又戳了几下，人就颤抖着连呻吟都拐了几个弯。

容纳了两根手指的后穴很快可以吃掉第三根手指，而在三根手指在穴内抽插出水声的时候，身下人已经开始不安分的扭动着屁股。

“彦俊想要我进去吗？”陈立信好笑的戳了戳人的敏感点等着回答。

“你他妈要不进来以后……嗯……以后就都别想上我。”林彦俊最讨厌欲擒故纵这一招，这人却偏偏最喜欢这一招。

 

“那我进来咯……”轻轻吻了一下林彦俊的唇角，抵在人的穴口蹭了两下后就整根没入，忍着欲望等着他适应。

“唔……”好涨，不过好在扩张做的到位，倒也没有多痛。

 

轻轻动了两下腰示意人已经可以了，却收到人调笑的表情，涨红了脸，“陈立信你他妈是不是不行，不行我去找别人了？”

 

“我行不行，彦俊试一下就知道了。”

“操…啊…陈立信……慢点……”

 

最后前端交代在陈立信手心里的时候还是云里雾里的，及时行乐四个字在脑海里无限放大。

病理性依赖。  
忽然之间做了一个大胆的决定。

 

“陈立信，你……”林彦俊的话还没说出口就被人打断。

“彦俊为什么不给我起一个昵称呢，陈立信陈立信这么叫很没有亲切感欸。”

“肚子饿吗，去吃饭吗。”林彦俊同样拒绝回答这个问题。

“去。”

 

我真的只是随便说说堵住你的嘴并没有让你真的陪我去吃饭这样。

 

看着面前的精致牛排有些头痛，四点多就要吃晚饭了吗？半夜会饿的吧。  
头痛归头痛，手上的动作却没有停下，一块一块的送进嘴里，吃进胃里。

 

附赠的柠檬水冰凉凉的带着些苦意。  
面前的人动作优雅又熟练，陈立信啊……

 

“叫你立信怎么样。”  
“嗯？”  
“昵称啊，你不是觉得我连名带姓的叫你有失亲切感吗。”  
“行啊。”

 

回到家才想起来刷早晨和中午吃剩的碗筷，却发现不知道什么时候多了一个机器在旁边。

“这个什么时候到的啊。”陈立信有些摸不着头脑，刚刚还准备打电话投诉他们来着。

“嗯？”林彦俊闻言走进厨房，也发现了异常之处。

 

“我记得是听见敲门声之后……看你睡的挺好的就把它搬到这里了。”随便扯了个谎就将人往外推，“好了好了你先出去，我来研究一下。”

 

原来不是梦吗。  
是真实存在的吗。

 

“彦俊。”陈立信手拉着他的手向外走去，刚坐在沙发上还没来得及进入正题就收到王子异的消息提示。

【之前收集数据出现误差，陈立农的爸爸骗了我，如出现问题请继续扮作两个人。】

 

“你果然一早就知道。”陈立信丝毫没有犹豫就猜出来前因后果，“我还以为你是真的有那么一点点喜欢我。”

“说起来可能有些坏。”林彦俊笑了一下，挤出两个酒窝，“我见一个爱一个，可永永远远不想失去他。”

 

“我会和别人上床，和别人牵手调笑，但每天晚上到家，我永远都是他的阿俊。”

“很何况你和他长得一模一样，怎么可能没有一点点喜欢你。”

 

“不是我和他长得一模一样，是他和我长的一模一样。”陈立信皱着眉纠正。

 

“反正就是一模一样。”林彦俊的话还没说完就被人伸手圈在怀里，在怀里蹭了蹭。

 

 

“当年车祸去世的是农农。”陈立信叹了口气，最终还是决定向林彦俊坦白。

“怎么可能……”习惯性的反驳，却联想到刚刚王子异发来的信息，“这就是骗他的谎话是吗。”

 

“其实这也是为什么我会最后留下。”  
“这原本就是我的身体。”

 

“你在撒谎。”林彦俊从人怀里起身，盯着人试图看出破绽。

 

“我们相处这么久，我不会看不出来。”  
“我说真的。”

 

“可我现在，才完完整整的拥有了你一天就忽然就想放弃了。”陈立信笑了一下，让林彦俊想起来牛排旁边冰凉凉尝起来又带着些苦意的柠檬水。

新鲜柠檬泡水就是略微带着些酸味的柠檬水，可将柠檬晒干后再泡水，就会带着些耐人寻味的苦味。  
可泡的够久后看起来是一模一样的。

一模一样。

 

阿俊啊——  
彦俊

 

“放弃我？”林彦俊笑了一下，不经意浮现的两个酒窝占尽先天的诱人地位。

“还喜欢，但就忽然忘了喜欢的基本定义。”陈立信戳了戳人的酒窝。

“我弟就这么走了是做了你的白月光，我走了会不会做你的朱砂痣。”陈立信又笑了，这次是新鲜柠檬切片泡成的水。

 

“王医生有和我说我之所以会喜欢你是受了我弟的影响，可我已经喜欢上你了，动机就已经不再重要。”

 

林彦俊沉默着，因为已然明了陈立信的意思。

 

“可我已经承担不了再次失去特殊的人的代价。”林彦俊犹豫了一下，只觉得大脑一片混乱，杂乱的像被揉成一团的耳机线。

会被解开，可不是现在。  
现在他们只能被思路困扰着做出追随最原始欲望的决定。

 

“陈立农。”

“猜到了。”陈立信笑了一下，将视线转向窗外：“可没有过去的爱情让我觉得恍惚，我们会不会只有虚无缥缈而非脚踏实地的爱，而这样的感情能支撑我们走到的地方我一眼就可以看清。”回头揉了揉林彦俊的头发，“我比我弟多少要成熟一点，他会比我更懂你。”

 

“老婆。”陈立信喊出口的时候自己也愣了一下，随后又抱歉的笑笑，“第四疗程不是最后的结果，最后的结果还是需要我们两个人有一个人心甘情愿消失，但凡有一点点期颐……”

 

“所以今天下午陈立农会回来。”  
“对。”

 

“你们真的很了解对方。”林彦俊面无表情转动着手指上的指环，“可我不是一个可以被推来推去的物品，我有我自己选择的权利。”

 

“那彦俊想要谁留下来呢。”

 

记忆到这里被画上休止符。  
医生说是人为性失忆，像被一双看不见的大手擦掉了最重要的部分。

身边人的性格和样貌似乎都被做了模糊的效果，指腹摩挲着轮廓也分辨不出。

 

阿俊  
彦俊啊——

 

会被丢掉吗？  
不，也不一定。  
可我撒了谎，对彦俊。

手放在病房的门把手上，陈立信毫不犹豫的走近、再走近。  
清脆的开门声吓了正背对着坐在床边的林彦俊一下，转头看向来人是陈立信后又将头转过去埋在膝间一言不发。

 

今天好点了吗。  
我没事。

坐在人身边摸了摸人柔顺的头发，忽然来的想法将手垂在林彦俊腰间，他竟然也顺势就靠在自己肩上。

 

“你把农农还给我，好不好。”林彦俊忽然就鼻尖一酸，对着陈立信祈求。

 

“彦俊，我不会走了。”陈立信侧过身准备将人揽在怀里安慰，手却被轻轻拦下，林彦俊缓缓站起来起身离开。

厕所传来压抑的哭声，陈立信本就紧攥的手又不动声色的紧了紧，摊开手掌后手心四个清晰的指甲印就像陈立农离开带来的深刻。

 

“彦俊，我们回家。”  
“回家？”  
他怎么会埋怨呢，他怎么能埋怨呢。

他在中间不过是被选择的一只玩偶罢了，侧过头看着外面的车水马龙，深夜中暖黄色的灯光点缀着这座高速运转的城市，总是需要歇一歇的，不是吗。

“麻烦钱买你的路口停一下，我想先下车走走，等下自己回去。”

 

“彦俊要去哪里？”陈立信跟着林彦俊的脚步下了车，跟在他身后不远不近的  
“我们去喝一杯吧，哪里都好。”明明是笑着的表情，却多了些苦涩。

 

陈立信领着人来了从前常去的酒吧，告知经理包场之后将林彦俊带到吧台，自己则绕在了吧台里和他面对面坐着。

“喝点什么？”陈立信一副资深调酒师的样子，双手撑着桌面盯着林彦俊。

 

我想喝一杯过去味道的酒，就着乱成一团的未来。总以为自己能舍弃所有自己拥有着的所有，可事实是没人放得下，也没人能真正忘记过去，浮光掠影的片段总会在某次树隙掠过的瞬间一幕幕充盈大脑。

 

“陈立农。”雾霭沉沉中，陈立信叫住只残留一个单薄背影的的人，故事的结局其实从第一次碰面就决定了啊。

 

 

故事的最后，王子没能救下含着那块毒苹果的王子，异世界中从天而降的另一位王子成了他的全部。  
救赎与被救赎，是选择；爱与不爱，也是选择。

只可惜在手心紧攥着的执念终究没能抓住，算是遗憾，也算是圆满。  
我说，如果有来世的话，我们不要再相遇了，只做一个擦肩而过的陌生人，在命运的洪流中转瞬即逝，不再成为阻拦你奔向爱人两难抉择的源头。  
只是，如果可以的话，再回头看我一眼吧。

 

也不要再违背直觉深情盯着我的眼睛讲些什么爱与不爱的话了，彦俊啊，认清自己的真心最重要。

永远很遗憾。


End file.
